


Babylon

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, <i>finally</i>, Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's waist.  Eased them through the crowd effortlessly, Justin tucked against his side.  Brian's breathing heavy, his eyes determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for Blogathon 2007, and prompted by LJ's my2cats, who requested "Post 513, B/J together, happy, maybe a little sex".

Justin loved going to Babylon on his visits home.

First, free drinks. Second, great music. Third, hot guys. And fourth, Brian. Who was really first.

He slugged back another shot of scotch, grabbed Brian's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Glitter sparkled on their skin, floated in the air. He pulled Brian down, licked a stray piece of confetti from his brow. Let his hands roam across Brian's back, down to his ass, pulled him closer. Felt Brian's dick swell against his.

The music played and they swayed, more or less in time. Justin couldn't hear the tune anymore.

He tugged Brian's head down, moaned around his tongue. Couldn't get close enough. Felt like his cock was going to explode out of his jeans.

But he wasn't going to ask for it.

That was part of the dance, too.

Finally, _finally_, Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's waist. Eased them through the crowd effortlessly, Justin tucked against his side. Brian's breathing heavy, his eyes determined.

The wall at Justin's back and Brian's body covering his and everything coming together in one single moment, where there isn't a New York apartment or a house in the country and two sets of keys and late night flights and stolen weekends. Where there is just them, here, now.

His jeans were undone -- he has no memory of it -- and Brian slid down his body. Cool air on his dick and then Brian's warm breath. He slid his cheek to the wall, mouth open. Breathe.

And--

"Brian…"

Brian glanced up from his contemplation of Justin's dick. Justin gestured with his chin… as around them, hot guys in various states of undress stopped what they were doing to gape at them. At him.

Brian Kinney. On his knees. In the backroom.

In public.

Brian's eyes met Justin's. He stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Fuck 'em," he said.

And swallowed Justin whole.

Justin arched back against the wall, mouth open, breath caught in his throat. Every nerve tingling. Aware of every sensation, from Brian's perfect mouth working his cock to the trickle of perspiration tracing a route between his shoulder blades. Aware of every eye in the room, fixated, glazed, taking them in. Getting off on _them_.

Justin licked his lips. "We are," he gasped out, "soooo married."

He took Brian's grunt as agreement.


End file.
